


Sweet home

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: A little miniature about something that Nao did at the concert.





	Sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/59676.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

"Yamada! What the cherry blossoms are you doing?!"

"Me? Nothing."

"Making me brain dead on a stage is nothing?"

"Shinohara, don't get too much into it."

"I will. Stage is not a home."

Nao sighted and embraced Isshi with his arms, around his neck.

"But I feel at home with you."

"Yamada..."

Isshi smiled and kissed Nao.

"How curious. We feel the same way next to eachother, my beloved one."

  
The end


End file.
